


X-Rays

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets hurt and Jemma orders a full body x-ray, stumbling upon many old fracture sites. Skye finally dares to open up about her past a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Rays

"Simmons! Get down here!" 

Jemma freezes for a moment. It’s the exact same words Coulson used when Skye got shot by Quinn, and it floods her mind with vivid images. She can’t think about that now. Skye would be fine. She got herself into trouble all the time, but not like that anymore. She would be fine. Her girlfriend would be fine.  
"I’m on my way, sir," she answers with a steady voice once she’s got her breathing under control and rushes downstairs.

"Hey, Jems," Skye breathes and presses the back of her hand over her eyes. "Glad you could make it." 

"What happened?" Jemma asks and crouches down next to the two of them, putting one of her hands on Skye’s thigh.

"Building is clear. Situation under control. Coulson, what do we do?" Agent May sounds in their ears. 

"Go dark, Skye is injured." 

"Copy," it sounds six times over the intercom. 

"I think I broke something," Skye says. Blood has run from her face and she looks like a ghost. "My ribs." 

"I need to get her to the Playground right away, sir. Get me an oxygen mask and morphine. And preferably a way to get her to the Bus steadily."

"I’m on eh… on the… on the morfine," Fitz says over the com before Bobbi speaks up.

"I’ll get the oxygen." 

"I’ll figure a way to stabilize her with Lance," Trip says and Jemma nods. 

"You’re really hot when you get all sciency, Dr. Simmons," Skye grins, but her face distorts instantly when she hurts again. "Okay no jokes. Sorry." 

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Don’t try to distract me with being funny. Why are you always getting hurt?” 

"Because I’m an idiot. Does it look bad?" 

"I hope not. If you’ve just broken your ribs you’ll be fine, love. Sir, how far from the playground are we?" Jemma asks Coulson, who is still sitting beside them, looking both confused and uncomfortable.

"About twenty minutes if May gets the Bus around." 

Not much later Trip and Lance walk in with a lawn chair that would fit Skye twice, but would probably do the job. 

"Thanks guys. Can you lift her up? Careful not to move her too much, please. Skye, honey, this is going to hurt." 

"It already does." 

"No but I mean really hurt.” 

"I’ll be fine." Skye tries to sound braver than she is right now. Jemma is pretty certain the pain will make Skye either throw up or pass out and after a minute it shows that Skye’s opted for the last. 

She simply holds onto her hand while they move her to the Bus and only lets go when she needs to assess Skye’s injuries in the medical ward of the Playground.

“Sorry about your shirt,” she mumbles when she cuts them open with a pair of scissors. She knows Skye probably doesn’t hear her, but she still feels the need to apologise for ruining a perfectly good shirt. A purple bruise has spread out over the right side of Skye’s ribs and is slowly expanding towards her back and abdomen. She runs her fingers over the sore tissue, carefully feeling around. 

It’s a good thing Skye’s unconscious or she’d probably be screaming at her to stop. 

“Help me with this x-ray, will you, Dr. Morse?” Jemma asks with a steady voice and looks up to meet Bobbi’s eyes. She simply nods and snaps on a pair of gloves to keep Skye steady while the photos are being taken. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem, Simmons. How is she doing?”

“She’ll be fine,” Jemma says with a weak smile, studying the x-rays and sighs heavily. There always was this doubt lingering in the back of her mind. Every time Skye ended up in a hospital bed, Jemma had this doubt in her mind that she wouldn’t be okay.

Everyone leaves as soon as it’s clear that Skye isn’t in life-threatening danger, not wanting to be in the way. Only Trip stays outside, pacing slowly. It doesn’t disrupt Jemma, but he leaves once Skye wakes up again. 

"Jemma. Have I told you you’re beautiful?" Skye mumbles upon seeing Jemma when she forces her eyes open. 

Jemma rolls her eyes and takes Skye’s hand into hers. “Yes, love, you have. It’s just the morphine speaking this time.” 

"Not." 

"Totally true. By the way, I took the liberty of making a full body x-ray while you were unconscious to see if there were any other injuries. Obviously you’ve managed to break four of your ribs, and I found out you broke a finger, but that’s all." 

"Thanks for taking such good care of me, Jemma." 

"You should rest some." 

Skye simply nods before dozing off again and Jemma turns back to the x-rays she loaded into her iPad. She didn’t want to be so intrigued, but she was a scientist after all and Skye’s old injuries told her a lot of stories. Or well the medical side of it at least.

She knew about some of the injuries, like the ones that involved Ian Quinn. Skye once told her that she broke her wrist while skateboarding when she was twelve. There also were some healed hairline fractures on her forearms and it seems like she dislocated her shoulder once. There were a lot of old injuries Skye never told her about.

"Are you trying to figure me out again?" 

The voice startles her. 

"Skye."

"Hi." Skye smiles warmly at her and rubs her eyes before groaning when she moves too much. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"A bit better. It still hurts like a motherf-"

"Skye." 

"Right, anyway.” Skye waves her hand in the air. “What are you doing?”

"I was looking at your x-rays and lost track of time a little. You have a lot of old fractures…" 

"I told you getting injured is nothing new, you shouldn’t worry about me so much, Jem," Skye says and weaves their fingers together on the sheets.

"I’m your girlfriend, of course I worry. It just surprised me, that’s all." 

"This one right here, is from my skateboarding accident, I told you about that I think." She smiles sadly when she points at the black and white photo. "And I broke my foot in high-school when a table tipped over and fell on it." 

Jemma grimaces at the idea. “You are unfortunate, aren’t you?” 

"Most of the time, yeah. I broke my other fingers from getting into fights with god knows who, but those never saw a doctor so I’m pretty sure they didn’t heal very neatly." 

"No, they are a bit clumsy. Do they hurt?" 

"Sometimes with bad weather," Skye smiles, "but they still do their job. I dislocated my shoulder during football in college. I don’t exactly remember what happened, but I must have blacked out." 

"Your nose healed pretty nicely, though." 

"Surgery," Skye admits with a little shrug, "that was one thing I didn’t want. I mean breaking my nose was something, but I didn’t want to look stupid so they fixed it up and it never looked better. At least after the swelling went down and the bruises faded. I looked ridiculous for a few good weeks." 

"That is a lot of broken bones, Skye." 

"I know. I should really be more careful." 

"Maybe… It’s alright, as long as you don’t almost die on me again. What about these here?" Jemma asks and points at all the tiny hairline fractures on her arms. 

"I won’t. I promise. Those are from getting into fights… with one of my foster dads… I hopped around a lot and he was an angry drunk. I don’t know how he passed the screening, but he always found something to be mad at. It’s alright, though. They locked him up." 

Skye fidgets with the ring on Jemma’s finger and doesn’t meet her eyes, as if she’s ashamed anyway.

“Hey, look at me. It wasn’t your fault.” Jemma takes Skye’s hand again to stop the fiddling and her dark eyes meet hers. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I know that, Jem. The memories just aren’t very nice.”

"I’m sorry it happened. It must have been awful."

Skye nods. “They found out pretty quickly, so it wasn’t too long before they transferred me again, but I decided to live in my van then, and that’s when SHIELD found me. And I found you. It’s all good now. It never defined me or anything. I learned not to be ashamed of it.”

"It’s a good thing you’re such a badass and hacked into everything." Jemma winks and kisses her fingertips.

"Probably. How about you, Simmons? Any badass injuries?"

"There was this one time I cut my foot on a shard of glass in France and there was so much blood. But other than that I’m afraid I have to disappoint you.”

"Did you faint?"

Jemma wipes any expression from her face and stares Skye blankly in the eyes. “Maybe.”

"So yes?"

"There was a lot of blood, Skye!”

Skye laughs and immediately her face distorts again. “I almost forgot about these,” she says and places her hand over her ribs with extreme caution. “Almost.”


End file.
